Frustration
by flwoingstar
Summary: Marshall has always liked Fionna but she's oblivious to all things love that doesn't involve Prince Gumball. When Marshall accidentally kisses Fionna will she finally be able see his feelings, or better, return them?
1. Chapter 1

**I love this couple! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Marshall Lee floated past the window strumming his axe bass as loud as he could. The string vibrated so hard it seemed like it was about to snap. The noise of the music radiated into the tree house of Fionna and Cake.

"MARSHALL LEE!" Fionna screamed as the note slammed into her ear drum. She grabbed her sword and a wooden stake just in case. Cake was over at Lord M.'s house so it was just her to be subject to Marshall Lee's complete annoyingness. She climbed up the ladder to the roof and Marshall was just laying there, chilling, with his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed. Fionna punched him in the arm, then laid down next to him.

"You know you like me." He teased as he shoved Fionna slightly. Fionna laughed at the ridiculous accusation and shoved Marshall back. He shoved her again until it became a full on shove fest, and Marshall was on one side of the tree house while Fionna the other. They both ran at each other at their highest speeds, well Marshall's highest floating speed, and crashed into each other.

They were so close their noses touched, then Marshall kissed her. She pulled back in shock, and Marshall shied away his eyes showing his pain at her reaction.

"Bye Fionna." Marshall Lee started to float to the ground.

"Marshall, wait!" Fionna called out as she hurriedly climbed down the ladder but he was gone, little did she know he was just invisible sitting on the hill nearby and watching her, watching her cry, and watching her sleep.

**Comment! Review! Favorite! Chapter 2 is out now and make sure to read District 2 my other fanfiction about Gale and Katniss!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAUTION: Read chapter 1 before proceeding! It will be more exciting!**

Chapter 2

Marshall wasn't ever a very bright kid, he failed in classes and was the prankster that always got in trouble. That all changed when his school started funding music classes. He would grab the guitar in the far corner of the classroom every time and sing songs to his classmates. Though every time he played his teacher would say he didn't have enough feeling. This didn't bother Marshall though, he was a vampire he couldn't feel! That was before he met Fionna, she made him feel things he didn't think was possible for a cold blooded animal like him. He would annoy her to get her attention and would try to seem cool and collected. Sometimes he would watch invisibly just to make sure she was okay, but he couldn't do that often because that creepy cat would pounce at him and blow his cover. He couldn't stand it when she hung out with Prince Gumbutt because she would always blush and giggle, fawning over him like some love crazy girl. So, Marshall stayed in the down low and tried to be the best vampire friend possible, not eating her, using his creepy fangs to scare her and play music if she needed to go to sleep. It was a one-sided relationship and Marshall was okay with it. And then he kissed her, ruining all the credits he built up and tearing their friendship in two. He just wished he could take it back so everything would go back to normal.

"Marshall? I'm home! Aren't you going to hug your mother?"

"Ugh. Mom! Why are you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by and say hi." Marshall floated up of his bed and went to greet his mother. Marshall Lee's mother is the demon queen and is untrustworthy in every way. Her eyes basically scream shifty, Marshall sat down at his counter while his mother rummaged through his things.

"So... What's wrong?" Marshall jumped up in surprise by his mother's word.

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"I read emotions, Marshall, and your body language shows everything." Marshall sighed, his mother always had hidden talents he didn't know about until she used them against him. This was almost like the time his mother used her x-ray vision to see that he had a rash all over his backside, she forced him to apply medication that just made it worse. "I'm sensing frustration. Now, what's wrong!?"

"Nothing."  
"Is it a girl?"

"WHAT! No..."

"Tell me, is she pretty and a vampire or is she human because in that case I'm going to have to send her soul down into the depths of the demon world."

"Mom…" Marshall sighed, exasperated. "Why do you always have to be so pushy?" The demon queen jumped at her sons tone.

"Fine, fine I'll leave you alone but if she breaks your heart I'm coming back to feast on her soul." And she was gone in a mist of smoke. Marshall slumped down on his rock hard red couch. He was exhausted, and he was confused. He felt bad for making Fionna cry but he was also angry at Fionna, he didn't know why but he was. He played some angry notes on his ax bass, and in a fit of rage managed to destroy half of his house. Marshall then fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about Fionna and how he could fix things.

**I swear Marshall's mother just annoys me so much, but I have to give her credits for being a good mom. Though, that doesn't mean she can be so pushy! Anyway, comment, review, have a party, just make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FIOLEE! Best couple ever, just saying! Comment, review, rate, favorite anything to make my story better for you guys!**

Fionna always thought Marshall was cool, he had connections, could play bass like a god, and could sing with the most beautiful voice. Now, she thought something else entirely. Ever since he kissed her she could almost feel the electricity in her heart as she passed by his cave. She didn't even think about Prince Gumball anymore, Marshall was the only thing that she thought about, day and night. Fionna was depressed that he didn't come and see her, and she felt half living whenever she went adventuring. Cake became worried and began seeing the Candy Kingdoms doctor to discuss Fionna's sudden change in spirit. The doctor simply stated that to solve the problem you must fix the root of the problem, then he shooed Cake out of his office and went back to his studies. Cake took this advice to the heart and began asking Fionna a lot of questions that she was more than unwilling to answer. After one week of endless tormenting Fionna cracked.

"Are you okay?" The usual start question, asked every day in countless conversations during the span of the week. Fionna usually didn't respond but today she had decided that she had had enough.

"Yes, Cake, I'm fine." Fionna replied a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I know you're not okay. Your depressed, I can see it in your eyes, babycakes. Now tell me, what is causing you to be so depressed?" Cake replied her eyes slanting.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. So reply already before I start investigating."

"There's nothing that is making me depressed."

"Oh yes there is!"

"No there's not."

"Yes there is."

"No"

"Yes," This went on for hours, Fionna growing a little more annoyed every time, then all her rage streamed out in a fit of tears.

"MARSHALL LEE! Okay, Marshall Lee is causing me to be depressed! He's avoiding me and I don't know what to do!" Fionna screamed her vision clouded with salt water tears. Cake pulled back in shock, but she quickly recovered.

"That vampire! That scheming, evil vampire! I'm going to scratch his eyes out!"

"No, Cake don't. I still care about him so don't. Please.." Fionna sobbed.

"Oh babycakes, are you okay?" Fionna nodded silently. Cake embraced her sister as Fionna stared into the nothingness that consumed her. Cake was coming up with ideas a mile a minute to try to cheer Fionna up. Using the advice the doctor told her, Cake came up with the plan to get, she couldn't believe she was thinking this, Marshall Lee and Fionna back together.

**Cake action time! Comment, review! I love it when you tell me things about my story it just makes me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, but CHAPTER 4 is finally out! I hope you like it and if you do, don't forget to review, comment, follow, or favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, but I wish I did. Pendleton Ward thought it up though and I will forever be grateful for him creating it.**

Chapter 4

Marshall Lee was pacing, a lot. After his rampage he had decided that if Fionna really wanted to make things right with him then she would have to come herself. Now, he wasn't liking that idea at all. Not being able to see Fi for three weeks was making him go nuts, he hadn't been out much either. The only reason he used to face the wrath of the sun was because Fi was there, and now he was fully unwilling to ever step into the light again. He sat down on his rock hard couch and pulled his legs closer to his body. Whatever happens he would always love Fi, not only was she kind but her smile pulled him out of the dark several times. Her personality is a beacon of light in the darkness of a monster ridden world. When he told her about the Mushroom War after Ice Queen had a psychotic break, she had listened intently with no scorn and hugged him when he started crying. It probably didn't mean a lot to Fi, giving he didn't hear from her for such a long time, but it meant a lot to him for no one was ever willing to listen to him about his past. Ashley, his previous girlfriend, constantly talked about herself and forced Marshall to do things for him and he never got any chance to share things about himself. Fi always lends an ear whenever he wanted to talk and he absolutely loved their jam sessions together! Marshall smiled at the thought and floated a bit to calm down his raging nerves. A second later the doorbell rang, Marshall darted to the door thinking it was Fionna coming to talk about the kiss but it was just her cat who, Marshall had to say, looked pissed. He bared his fangs trying to scare the calico away but the cat's tail only bristled and her expression stayed the same as always.

"Marshall Lee, I was going to punch your face in, but Fionna would kill me so I'm going to get straight to the point. You have to get back together with Fi!" Cake pleaded, desperation showed in her eyes.

"Cat, I know you don't want to do this and Fi probably doesn't want you doing this either so you can just leave now." Marshall opened the door in a great flourish, signalling the cat the get out, but Cake wouldn't budge.

"She's been balling for days, she's also locked herself in the bathroom and refuses to come out." Marshall's face was shocked, he thought Fionna hated him now or either never wanted to see his face again. He never thought she could be sad. "I don't care what you want, I just want Fionna to be happy again!" Cake shouted the last words in Marshall's face adding a quick whisper. "So, think about it, okay?" She then scurried out of the cave leaving Marshall to contemplate her words.

"Man, what am I doing!" He shouted at no one in particular. Fionna was out crying somewhere and he was at home, hiding. What type of friend is he? He had to go help Fionna, he wouldn't be able to live if she cried one more tear for his selfish actions. So, he grabbed his dainty black umbrella and ax bass and floated out of his house.

**Review, comment, follow, or favorite! Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter, Chapter 5! I loved writing this chapter, and, like I've said before, I LOVE THIS COUPLE! Comment, favorite, follow, and review, I love hearing from you!  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Adventure Time but Pendleton Ward does.**

Fionna rocked herself slowly in the darkness of her room. All she could think of was that song. She could almost hear the melody, slowly caressing her and she started to hum along. It became louder, and the slightly precarious plucks of the bass enveloped her in warmth. And then his voice, started to sing, a slow hypnotic rhythm that copied his bass's melody.

Good little girl, always picking a fight with me

You know that I'm bad but you're spending the night with me

What do you want from my world?

You're a good little girl

Before she knew what was going on, Fionna started to sing along.

Bad little boy, that's what you're acting like

I really don't buy, that you're that kind of guy

And if you are... why do you want to hang out with me?

Marshall was shocked, her small hesitant voice rang out through the empty night air. A warm, honey feeling seeped inside of him, and he smiled. Following her lead for once.

Don't you know I'm a villain

Every night I'm out killin', sendin' everyone runnin' like children

I know why you're mad at me I've got demon eyes and they're looking right through your anatomy

In to your deepest fears

Baby I'm not from here I'm from the Nightosphere

To me you're clear, transparent

You got a thing for me girl it's apparent

Marshall waited for the next line, expecting Cake to burst out in to her random mumbling in tune to the song. Instead, Fionna's timid voice rang out in the cold stillness of the night air.

"Marshall? Is that you?" She asked, but then quickly mumbled something before falling silent.

"Yeah Fionna." Marshall replied, cautious in his choice of words.

"Really?"

"Really." Suddenly, Fionna came running from her hiding place. Tears running down her face, and tackled Marshall Lee to the ground.

"Wh-why did you ignore me, I was so sad?" She cried into his shirt. Marshall's heart clenched, he didn't know the answer to her question himself. Was he just nervous she woud reject him? Was he embarrassed?

"I'm sorry Fi, but I'm back okay. I promise never to leave you again, okay?" He smiled, knowing his words were the truth. She kissed him then, tears still staining her porcelain skin and still grabbing his shirt with an iron like grip. Before Marshall could react, Fionna pulled away, a bright blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You better not!" Fionna choked out behind her strangled tears.

"Mhmmmmm," Marshall smiled, he leaned in closer, and kissed her for the third time.

"I love you, Marshall." Fionna whispered. Marshall, shocked, looked at her with wide eyes. Then, a slow lazy smile widened on his face.

"I love you too, Fionna."

**It's over... What am I supposed to do now... Right, I can still write more! Make sure to check out my other stories if you liked this one. Comment, review, favorite, and I don't think following this story does anything anymore since it's over but it boosts my ego... SO, GO FOR IT! Anyway... writing this was real fun, and I hoped you liked it! **


End file.
